HeYa and The Media
by A House Of GOLD
Summary: Heather and Naya always causes a riot. For it may just be a tweet or a pic of them together what happens when they are already together and dropped a big news that causes everyone in a frenzy? A bunch of One-shots in the same universe where with just one/couple news HeYa got the whole world to just brake into a frenzy and riots. Fluff. HeYa. Not my finest Summary ever.


**This fic is a bunch of one-shots in the same universe. Its mostly on when Heya gets involve on the media through out there life from this start to the last. First Heya Fic so pls be kind. if you have read my other fics which one of them is incomplete don't worry I am planning on writing a new one but I wont post it until I have a solid 10 chapter in so I wont quit easily. Just planning on the first chapter now so maybe by the end of summer maybe. **

**This fic will be updated when I think of something to write for its plot lol. **

**Enjoy and pls comment. **

* * *

With the sun shine shining in her room Naya's eyes started to open up. When she opened up she saw the ray of sun coming in from her window. She looked at her alarm clock on her bedside table and saw it was already 10:30 am. She smiled when someone snuggled into her pulling her towards the persons body. She turned around to face the body and she was greeted with blonde hair. She pushed away the blonde hair that is covering the persons face when something else caught her eyes. Her ring. More importantly her engagement ring. She started to smile really big when memories from last night came back to her.

_Flashback_

"_I really like that the stars are out tonight. It makes things more romantic" Naya said as she snuggled further to the persons neck as they were laying down on the bit of grass in the edge of a hiking trail side cliff overlooking the LA skylights and the moon and the stars. The picnic blanket and picnic basket all layed out._

"_Yeah it does. Even though we can't see much cause of the lights they are still somewhat there. Get up babe lets dance."_

_I heard what was playing and smiled. I stood up and placed my arm on her neck and my other hand on hers. Her hands on my waist and she tucked our hands on our side chests. I saw her close her eyes as she lent forward so our foreheads were touching as she started to sway us._

What would I do without your smart mouth?

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

_She tightened her hold on me to pull us closer as she wrapped her whole arm on my waist. I opened my eyes and looked at her still closed eyes. I looked at her freckles and specks that is showing with the lights and the moons help. Such a beautiful canvas._

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

_She opened her eyes and blue met brown. Both breath got caught in their lungs. There was so much love and adoration held in each others eyes. They smiled at each other._

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

_Both girls felt that this was were there suppose to be. In each others arms. One of them made the final decision. She was going to do. Here and Now. This song just booted her strenght and having the brown eyed girl in her arms looking at her with so much love she knew she made the right decision. This is where she wanted to be. There staring contest started again._

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh

"_I love you so much."_

"_I love you too"_

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

"_Marry me?" She said and the brunet suddenly stopped and stared. Blue eyes were asking her with some nervousness. The shock was still there when the girl let go of her and kneeled in front of her. She pulled out a small red box out of her blank leather jacket that was laid down on the picnic blanket right next to their feet. She was still speechless and was just staring. Nervousness was filling the blue eyes that she was starting at. _

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

"_I wasn't planing just blurt it out but it just came out. I have planned for this for so long and I have had this ring for 4 months now planing when the right moment is. But being with you is always the right moment. I wanted it to be more special than just doing it on a street or just at home. I wanted to take you out on a date and ask. Naya you are my life. You give meaning to my life so much that it scares me cause I dont wanna loose you when you realize you don't really love me. I think I might die if you actually leave me. Your it for me. My dad always said that I would find the one that I would want and love to spend my life with. My knight and shining armour. I found the one. But instead of a knight I found a princess that has made me turn mushy and jelly in the inside by just her smile. Your smile makes my day and I just melt. I love everything about you. From the way you are always cranky before you get your morning coffee, or when no one can seem to get you awake before 11 in the afternoon, then your heart, laugh, your voice when you sing, your kindness, sweetness, your dorkiness" they both giggled at that. Naya's eyes filled with tears with her hands covering her mouth._

'Cause all of me

Loves all of yo

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh

"_Your amazing smile, your dimples, your cute nose, and finally your eyes. I love your eyes cause I can always see how your feeling and even though I used to hate it when we were just friends how you always can read me but now I don't. It means that you know me so well that you know when somethings bothering me or making me laugh. Your so good to me that I dont even know what to do with myself. I want to make you happy just like how you make me happy. I want you to feel like a queen or a princess cause thats what you make me feel whenever we're together. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Spend everyday calling you my wife. Waking up next to you, having little feet waddling our house calling you mami…. I wanna grow old you. I want all that with you. With that Naya Marie Rivera I am giving you all of me…. will you do the same? Will you make me the happiest person on Earth by letting me call you my wife? Will you marry me?" Then she opened the box which held a very unique ring. A 4 carat silver flower rose diamond ring. It was very beautiful._

Give me all of you

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

Risking it all, though it's hard

_Naya started to nod with a teary smile that turned to a full force smile with dimples. _

"_Yes….. I million times YES! I would love to marry you Heather." She said with a huge smile that made Heather smile back just as big. Naya pulled her up and wrapped her arms around her neck and they kissed passionately. Heather wrapped her arms around her waist and carried her and spun her around. _

_'_Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

_After that they broke apart and kept giggling with huge smiles on their faces. Heather took the ring out and finally put it on Naya's left ring finger. Naya stared at amazement at the ring. It truly was amazing. They just stayed like that with Naya in Heathers arms with their foreheads together._

I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh

_Present_

As she stared at the ring she finally caught sight of its beauty seeing as the place they were last night didn't really give enough light to really see it. Its " Petals" were made and surrounded by little diamonds. In the middle sits a very big diamond. Its band had its band had intricate swirls with open hearts. It was very beautiful in her mind. She rest her hand on Heathers bare shoulder. After there many hours and rounds of love making they finally cuddled against each other and started talking about there future and how many kids they want. They decided to have at least 4 kids. They want a somewhat big family.

As Heather was still sleeping Naya thought of an idea. As much as she loves seeing Heather sleep she also wants to treasure the moment so she tries not to move much as she reaches for her phone in her bed side table. Since she is in the right side of the bed she takes the phone to her left and she sees a text from Di. She saw that Dianna sent her eight pictures. When she looked at them she noticed they were taken yesterday when Heather proposed. Two of them were when they were dancing. Three of them where when Heather was kneeling down holding the ring out. The last three was them kissing with her in the air and the other one was when Heather put the ring on her and when they were looking down on it. It was such a beautiful picture cause of the skyline and the Moon as a background.

From Lady Di: I thought you might want these cute pics! SOOOO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS! CONGRATS! Love you! When you guys get a spare time call me!

To Lady Di: How did you get these? OMG I KNOW RIGHT?! I AM GETTING MARRIED! And I will call later.

From Lady Di: Who did you think set it up and took it home? your truly. I AM SO HAPPY! I REALLY AM HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!

To Lady Di: OH THANKS SO MUCH DI! AND I LOVE THE PICS! LOVE YOU AND I WILL CALL YOU LATER.

From Lady Di: You better soon to be Mrs. Morris or Morris Rivera ;)

When she saw the last text she couldnt help but feel a flutter of butterflies cause she cant wait till she will be called that. With the pictures saved in her phone and as a background on her phone she tries to look like she is sleeping and then take the picture. She looked and had to stop herself from cooing. Naya's and Heathers nose were pressed together as were their foreheads. She wanted another pic that she might post on Instagram and Twitter. She put her hand on next to Heathers sleeping face with the ring on show. She took the picture when Heather decided to wake up. She fluttered her eyes open with sleep still in her eyes she focused in on Naya who was smiling at her.

"Good morning gorgeous." Naya whispered as she leant in to kiss Heathers lips. Which brought a smile to both of these faces. A few minutes later they broke apart

"Right back at cha babe…" Heather said and then she saw Naya's finger. "I cant believe your my fiance now. Were getting married" She said with a big smile as she looked at Naya.

"I know right. The same thing happend to me when I woke up today. I had to capture the moment tho earlier. I took a picture of you with my ring next to you. I kinda wanna post it but I don't wanna do it without your permission." Naya got a little shy after that. Heather smiled adoringly at Naya. She thought it was cute that she asked for permission.

"Nay you can post it but maybe we can do something else like maybe just our hands?"

"Yeah thats okay with me and thanks Babe." Naya and Heather rearranged their position so there both sitting up and switched sides so its easier. They both put there robe on and went back to sit. Heather sat behind Naya with her in between Heathers legs. Both their hair were wild so they combed though it a little but they left some volume in it. Naya put on her glasses and Heather took the camera. Heathers right hand was on her shoulder so she put her her left hand there holdin it. As Heather brought the camera up with her left hand she looked at Naya and smiled. Naya was looking at the camera and smiled. Dimples on display. She took the picture that way and Naya posted it. After sending it to Heather because she wanted the picture. She also showed the pic Di sent and Heather also fawned over it and made it into her background screen. She posted two pictures. The first was the one Di sent. Where Heather was kneeling on her knees with the ring.

Captioned: nayarivera She gave me all of her and I gave her all of me… So I said Yes…. #ILoveHer #WinningHard #BrideToBe

Photo shot by dianaagron who was hiding somewhere when this happened secretly.

Then the second one

Instagram: I get to wake up next to her from now on. Winning so hard.

She did the same with Twitter but not only did she post that but she also changed her twitter pic to the one with her and Heather kissing while she was being swung in the air with her legs folded. You can't see much because of the big light behind us so it was pretty black but you can see our outline. Seconds later my twitter was blowing up. Same with my Instagram. So many Congrats and Lucky and Her ring was thrown out more in each comment.

Our cast mates commented too with some "OMG WHAT?! CALL ME SO I CAN CONGRATULATE YOU GUYS!" "OHHH GOSH HEYA GETTING MARRIED! LOVING IT!" "GOOOO BEE! YOU TIED OUR HEMO!" "YAY MOMS GETTING MARRIED! LOVE YOU GUYS LOTS!" and alot more. We just giggled because we know we just broke the internet.

* * *

What you guys think? A Yay? or a Nay?

Review pls?


End file.
